


Don't Bite

by Skyzzle



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, I guess..., Lewis worrying about Sebby, M/M, Pre-smut, Sewis, Vampire AU, Vampires, a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/pseuds/Skyzzle
Summary: Lewis really doesn't want to hurt Seb.





	Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...:)  
> English isn't my first language and this is... kinda the first fanfiction I wrote in English. :D  
> I hope you don't find many mistakes and if you do, don't judge me too hard please :x
> 
> I hope you enjoy the short story!

Seb moaned hotly against Lewis’ lips as the older one grinded his body against his and gripped Lewis’ hair, tugged hard on it and the Briton gasped, still trying to create some friction.  
“Fuck, Seb”, he groaned and propped himself on his elbows, looking down at the panting German who returned his gaze with lust, his fully dilated pupils drowning the beautiful blue. Lewis licked his lips and felt his fangs come out, but he closed his eyes to concentrate. 

Seb wasn’t one of his victims, he liked the German way too much to use him for his bloodlust and he didn’t want to ruin what they had, whatever it was. So he held himself back.  
“You good?”, he heard Seb whisper and he nodded, opened his eyes again and grinned at the younger man who laid there on his couch, legs wrapped around Lewis’ hips and fingers still clawed in his dark curls.

Seb pulled him down again and crashed their lips together, pushed his tongue through Lewis’ lips making him growl deep in his throat. He did that very often when Seb was around and the German liked it. Maybe a bit too much.  
Lewis moved from Seb’s mouth to his jawline, placing some soft kisses on his skin and pushed one hand under Seb’s shirt, he began to massage the muscles and tried to spoil his favorite German. 

Seb kept moaning and pressed himself against his lover while throwing his head back, giving Lewis more space to work on. Lewis snickered quietly at the needy man beneath him and mouthed at the sweaty skin of Seb’s neck, took a deep breath and gasped at the sweet scent which came from the younger one. His fangs moved on their own will and he scraped them over Seb’s sensitive skin, feeling him tense up.

“Be careful…”, Seb whimpered as he felt the sharp teeth at his neck and suddenly pulled on Lewis’ hair, started to wriggle underneath the Briton. Lewis pressed him down, put his hand on Seb’s chest to hold him still and licked over his pounding veins.  
His scalp began to hurt because Seb pulled so hard on his hair to bring space between them but Lewis didn’t pull away, even though he knew Seb didn’t want this. He smelled too delicious.

He closed his eyes and attached his lips to one specific place which happened to be exactly the point where Seb’s carotid artery was the thickest, he began to suck on the skin, licking softly over it before adding more pressure, he felt Seb wince at the sudden pain. “Shush!”  
The harsh tone in his voice let Seb freeze and the pulling on his hair weakened, so he could fully concentrate on the hickey he was creating to show Seb whom he belonged to.

“Don’t bite, Lewis, please…”, Seb begged quietly and Lewis felt him shaking, could almost smell his fear but it didn’t really stop him as long as he got himself together.  
As he opened his eyes he could see the reason why he didn’t want to bite his precious boy, the bite scar just beside his artery made him cringe. The scars he had left on Seb would never heal.

Although the thought of hurting the younger one made him cringe, the memory of tasting his sweetish blood let him see stars and he growled once again, felt how his fangs broke through some layers of Seb’s skin and when he heard him yelp, he knew right away that he should stop. But how could he?

His body was heated and he rolled his hips against Seb’s, sighing against the abused skin. He felt trapped in his clothes, just the tiniest thought of drinking blood, especially Sebastian’s blood turned him on in the most impossible way because it was so wrong. So near but so far.  
“Lewis...”  
He ignored the gentle voice and searched for some body contact, his face still hidden in Seb’s neck, breathing in the soothing scent but he couldn’t stop from rubbing himself against the other man, still ignoring the now loud moans. 

He knew it was hard for Seb to trust him but it was even harder for Lewis to trust himself not to hurt his friend, when it would be so easy to just sink his teeth in the soft flesh and-

“Ouch! Scheiße, what the fuck?!”, he heard Seb cry out and in the next moment his back hit the cushion of the couch, Seb unfolded his legs from Lewis’ body and slipped away from the vampire. His hand covered the spot where Lewis had bitten down and his eyes showed Lewis the fright that he felt himself. He licked over his fangs and tasted blood, warm and thick.

Without saying a word the German got up and left Lewis alone on the couch who still tried to get the details together of what just happened. But Seb didn’t give him much more time, he heard him sobbing through the thin walls and felt a little sting in his heart. Fuck. Why did he always had to fuck things up?!  
Slowly, he pushed himself away from the comfortable couch and tapped through the younger one’s flat, stopping in front of the closed door of the bathroom.

He could hear the quiet whimpers and sobs of the German and leaned his forehead against the door, welcoming the cold of the wood to regularize his own body temperature. He hated being like this, he detested hurting the man he loved with all his heart. 

“Hey, Seb… open up, please”, he tried and knocked on the door but as expected, Seb didn’t even pay attention to his weak attempt.  
“Sunshine, please. I’m sorry, I know I promised to…”, he started again but he knew his words would fall against deaf ears. Much to his surprise the door was being unlocked and he bit his lip, lifted his hand to open it.

The first thing he saw was Seb standing in front of a mirror, bending his neck so he could look at the mess Lewis had made, who forced himself to look away. Deep down he felt so much disgust directed at himself that he couldn’t watch Seb, he didn’t dare to even look at him.

Hesitantly, he made his way over to Seb and stopped behind him, looking over his shoulder into the mirror to look at himself but his gaze immediately went to Sebastian whose eyes were a bit teary and swollen. 

“It’s fine, it was just the shock…”, he said with a weak voice and his eyes met Lewis’, who pressed himself against Seb’s back and wrapped his arms around his belly, hiding his face in the soft hair of the German. He was ashamed.  
“I’m sorry…”, Lewis whispered damped. He knew it wasn’t it enough but he didn’t know what to do, didn’t know whether to never touch him again or kiss him till they run out of breath.

“It'll fade someday, it's okay”, Seb tried another time to reassure him and turned around in Lewis’ grip, laid his hands on his shoulders. As a sop to his conscience he leaned his forehead against the older ones and pecked his lips, a soft smile played at the corners of his mouth. “You didn’t do it on purpose.”

His hands moved to Lewis’ temples and he looked at him with so much love that Lewis had to swallow before grabbing Seb’s hips, pulling the German towards him.  
“I’d never want to hurt you, angel…”, he whispered and pulled him closer, pressing his lips to his right cheek. “I promise I’ll work on it, so we can have make out sessions without me wanting to eat you.”

Seb chuckled. “I don’t know whether to feel flattered or scared to be honest.”  
“Just don’t underestimate me, Seb.”


End file.
